tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie
Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie The First of His Name ' (Dovahzul ''Dovah-Kiin, "Dragon-Born") commonly known simply as '''Rasmus or Rasmus Dragonborn/Dovahkiin Of Legend Asmodeus Prince of Darkness & Void, and Dark Lord Of Elementals & Old Great One & Outer Gods, Asmodeus The Primogenitor & The First Of One's Kind Of The Dracopyre Race Of The Primordial Twilight Bloodline,Xukrlag Daedric Prince Of Conquest, Evolution, Advancement, Charisma, Unpredictable, Darwinism, Determination and Lord Of Elemental and Eldritch Being. 'Rasmus was a famous Dragonborn of Fourth. Rasmus is also the Main Anti-Hero Protagonist of 'TheTwilight Ascension Saga - (Book One): Guardians Of The North Star and its series in general. Physical Appearance 21 years old, Rasmus is very tall (242 cm/7'11¼") and very handsome with perfect facial feautres with three slash scar on the left side of Rasmus, and an powerfully well-built yet athletic and scarred body with impressively muscular for his age, with a relatively broad build and notable definition across the entirety of his body. His torso is distinctively toned, with defined biceps, triceps, abdomen and pectorals. He is the near-perfect mixture of a classical hunk and pretty boy archetype, with his ebony black hair and sharp vivid eyes. His hair is full, thick, and wavy that stops at his shoulder tied into a man-bun. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips and sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. Rasmus is very attractive, pheromonal, charismatic. Rasmus has flawless smooth fair skin, piecing yet warm complete heterochromia eyes with his left eye silver-grey and his right eye arctic blue eyes, a "well-endowed" body and well-toned flexible lean muscles. Asmodeus Physical Characteristics As Asmodeus undergoes drastic physical change upon becoming the Primogenitor & The First Of One's Kind Of The Dracopyre Race Of The Primordial Twilight Bloodline Physiology/ and Daedric Prince Of Conquest, Evolution, Advancement, Charisma, Unpredictability, Darwinism, Determination and Lord Of Elemental and Eldritch Being. His formerly groomed hair becomes messy and unkempt and dark ash grey, his eyes become sharper and adopt a darker outline, and he develops fangs. His skin become albaster pale with dark veins around his face and neck. He becomes even more handsome due to the Incubus genetic modification and the latent vampire beauty and combined with lycan perfected bones, teeth, musculature, and voice. His physical appearance and muscle mass are enhanced and perfected, and eye color changes. His body is eternal with a powerful muscular build and a strong and commanding presence. His beauty is described as more beautiful than the Incubus king and Nymph queen. His clothing has changed quite a bit as well after his ascension; most noticeable is the scarf around his neck a last gift from his wife/lover. He wears dark amorphous black armored plated overcoat with a red highlight that flares out into ragged ends.A large pair of low-heeled boots with pale grey shin guards, fingerless gauntlet gloves with dark red vambraces covering them, and a serrated demonic circlet. Personality General Traits Rasmus/Asmodeus both share the same traits as a very powerful and intellectual immortal Grand-Lord Emperor-King of Sheydox, Elemental Emperor, Daedric Prince and Primogenitor & The First Of One's Kind Of The Dracopyre Race Of The Primordial Twilight Bloodline. On the surface, Rasmus/Asmodeus is extremely arrogant, jaded, perverted, vain, impulsive, childish, immoral,laid-back, and very snarky young man who thought about his own life vices and lifestyle. But those who know him see him as pragamtic, intellectual, charismatic, wise, well-spoken and well-read who quote various from old age books and modern age book. Rasmus/Asmodeus both possesses a myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his seemingly flawless intellectual handsome nature, as Adam Victor Oarlock and some of his follower who describes him as being "too perfect" and "not of this world" and "awe-inspiring". This makes it easy for him to make new allies, seduce both woman and man of many different races, and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. Rasmus/Asmodeus is very ruthless with pragmatic state of mind who willing to cross lines that many shy away from mass-genocide, kidnapping, toruture of many kind, and brainwashing of his enemy family member with force of near unstoppable determination willpower and flexible morality. Many have call him out and some call him an monster and his usual excuse was "I Did What I Had to Do" and "No one else would do it so I made it easier for them" Despite these glaring flaws, he has good quantities. Rasmus is honorable as he made sure his people ans subject are safe and sounds and give people rights regardless of social class, or past. He willing to forgive his past enemies and even made allies among themand open-minded about allowing them to keep their riches albeit less than which in his eyes is a good thing other than entire bankrupted of the family riches. He made a generous donation to orphanages even when he becomes Asmodeus who embraced despairism and nihilism he still cares about his people at his core. He also very good with children's as he very flexible with his paretnal skills and kind yet stern fatherly figure. He very loyal to his friends as he chooses his friends over near limitless powers, joking around his friends, good-natured tease Adam about his large harem and adorkable behavior around them, abd when he become Asmodeus his darker side have every chance to kill his friends but rather leave them alive albiet in jnjured state As Rasmus As a young child, Rasmus was much more cheerful, kind, and even optimistic who wanted to be a hero and legend according to his brother and childhood friend. He was also shown to be very naive, not understanding marriage or romance in general accidentally prose to Amelia and Sophia at the same time. He also very crafty and manipulative, shown how he planed his pranks and trick some of his father man. According to his father omega mentallist Rasmus seemed to suffer mulitple mental illness like psychopathy, sadism (to some degree), narcissism, and BPD. But it wasn't as severe when he was a young teen to young adult, but after some few mental condition tragecy event and his near death abuse with his father former bannerman captain. Rasmus mental illness has got worse with his druge abuse of emotion surpession call Erase and Skoma. When he was fifteen and under the curse path of pride/wrath/lust and his drug addiction with Numb. Rasmus was a high-functioning sociopath with impulse and anger issues with high severe sadism as he done many inhumane crimes, killing high profile target from his Darker days as wandering bounty hunter and mercenary. But after finding his old childhood friend and his love interest who changed him into better but still flaw person. While he was still a sociopath, he now had flaws but intentions akin to a sociopathic hero archetype. Rasmus also deeply loved his first wife Rheita who he considered someone who manged to put him on the path of a better man. As a man, while still aloof and amoral and moody at times, he was also incredibly tenacious, loyal and faithful (according to some people, Rasmus was faithful to Rheita and never looked at a another women with lust in his eyes) and having a purpose in life and put his entire love into Rheita. He is insightful about his friend's behavior as he instantly knows what is wrong with them, from Adam's past to Masumi hidden insecurity, to Garrison's family relations and a victim of racism, etc. Rasmus is a futurist who wants to progress human technology, social order, and their survival chance against future outer space enemies. As Asmodeus History Early Life & Childhood Meeting New Friends Meeting With The Lady Of Red & The Alpha Queen Of Werebeast Relationship In general, most of his relationships start off rough due to his sociopathy and trust issues, but after some time he manages to gain their trust and friendship or love in return due to his loyalty to his family and friends alike. Family Mentor Friends & Allies Pets Neutral Enemy Love Interest Despite his limited understanding of romance, Rasmus has various romantic encounters with various women and men though out of his mortal and immortal life. *'Rheita Lorethar: '''Rheita Lorethar, his first and most important who had a big impact in his life. The first time they meet is was when Rasmus in High-Rock escaping from high-rock noble and his guards, he at first dismiss her consider another conquest for him until she informed that she part of the rebellion for House Shadewalker which make him hostile and distrustful toward her and refused to go with her due to past event considering his house name and Rheita is disspointing how he is and disgusting at his womanizing and sociopathic disregard for people. '''Sexual Escapades' Extremely libidinous, Rasmus had sexual trysts with a variety of women. *'Ilrune Urivalur' Skills Trees The Mage Trees * Illusion 100/100 * Conjuration 100/100 * Destruction 100/100 * Restoration 95/100 * Alteration 100/100 * Enchanting 100/100 The Warrior Trees * Smithing 100/100 * Heavy Armor 100/100 * Block 72/100 * Two-Handed 100/100 * One-Handed 100/100 * Archery 100/100 The Thief Trees * Light Armor 100/100 * Sneak 100/100 * Lockpicking 100/100 * Pickpocket 80/100 * Speech 100/100 * Alchemy 100/100 Stats * Strength 7/7 * Dexterity 7/7 * Speed 4/7 * Constitution 7/7 * Intelligence 6/7 * Wisdom 6/7 * Charisma 7/7 * Energy Projection 6/7 * Fighting Skills 7/7 Inventions Rasmus is a master inventor as he can invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. that he want/need with limited resources in exceptionally short time. His list of invention include; *'Surface Cure Refiner Tool (also known as S.C.R.T):' Is one of Rasmus inventing to analyze and cure the subject of many illnesses, poison, and disease. 'Powers and Abilities' 'General Powers & Abilities' Superior Mind: 'He has direct and total control over his mental structure, being able to manipulate at will his own emotions, sensations, perceptions, consciousness, memories, personality and everything connected to his brain and mind granting highly advanced capabilities. This allows both optimal efficiency and maximal comfort in all situations while preserving his ability to feel sensations and emotions. *'12th Level Intelligence: Rasmus/Asmodeus is vastly smarter and thinks faster than most beings in the universe. He has an almost universal knowledge of nearly every species in the universe, as well as an expert on technology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, history, non-human biology, genetics and nearly every field. However, all of his intellectual abilities are based on Darwinism and Evolutionism. *'Hypermind:' He possesses a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. He is capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, thus identifying all the variables in any situation by instantly recombining all information. *'Hypermnesia: '''He' can remember and recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered, or learned in his lifetime. He needs only to read, hear, or see something once and he will never forget it. He continues to learn for the rest of his life and his brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing the memory of every event, experience orbit of knowledge from birth to the present. His mind is also entirely immune to Memory Manipulation unless the ability is first negated or stolen. *'Instant learning: ' He can gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge/skill and understand it fully and instantaneously. He can read things at extremely high speeds while still retaining all of the information. *'''Instant analysis: He subconsciously notices, processes and understands the details of any situation no matter how small, as well as perceives and understand all-cause and effect relations. Thus reducing the path leading to any effect, allowing him to automatically plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without trouble. He is capable of creating flawless, elaborate plans effortlessly and can beat several opponents at chess at the same time while thinking of something else. *'Omnilingualism:' He has the ability to automatically understand, comprehend and utilize any and every form verbal or non-verbal communication without any prior knowledge of the language. *Probability computation: He can observe the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. *'Superhuman charisma:' He is a very eloquent speaker, orator, and story-teller, he is infallibly persuasive and charming. Able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, even large audiences. He always knows exactly what to say. His uncanny charisma induces submission in others just by being around him, allowing him to take leadership role easily. *'Superhuman Dexterity:' He possesses perfect muscle control, he can perform any physical activity without difficulty. He to perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots and perform a dexterous task with virtually no practice beforehand rapidly and flawlessly. He can copy any movement/action after seeing it performed once, He can control his own vocal cords allowing him to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone he wants. *'Multitasking': He is able to perform multiple tasks at once. For example, he can use his mind to replay a movie he had watched previously, solving a rubric cube with one hand, draw a perfect copy of one of Wolf Queen self-portraits with his other hand, read through 100s of pages of documents, while speaking daedric, all without anyone task distracting him from another. He can do many difficult things all at the same time flawlessly. *'Superhuman sensory absorption:' He has the ability to absorb information from all types of media at a superhuman rate. He can sit in a room with hundreds of television and radio sets blaring away all around him each with a different source, and he can see and hear all of it, process it all, and find patterns or specific details that are important, without any trouble. *'Superhuman instincts:' He possesses a mind and instincts which processes the world in the most advanced and efficient manner. He is able to find any solutions to any and all kind of a problem that he faces civilization, natural, etc., using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. He will make the right decision in any situation, multiplying his survivability and success rate, allowing him to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. *'Hypercompetent': He can easily become proficient at every task/ skill. He can handle all situations and matters, regardless of the problem, situation or conflict, and will know what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. He will never lose a fight, conflict, etc., due to always being able to see a way to win and/or escape any situation. Grand Arch-Magnus BattleKnight Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Overview Once the Project Evolution & Ascended ended and the transport of his own personal invention Ark Magnus Engine Reactor (Also known as A.M.E.R, or the Magnus Hearts) which work as a third heart and extra Magicka core and enhancement, Rasmus already advanced human mind, spirit, and body were permanently altered. His physical appearance, muscle mass, etc. were enhanced and perfected, becoming extremely attractive and handsome. Rasmus became a very tall, very well-built elegant man with a compelling voice and overwhelming authoritative charisma. He permanently has flawless skin, perfect dentition, beautiful, wavy hair, "perfect golden-proportioned body," brawny and well-toned muscles, and he is extremely "well-endowed". His passively secretes powerful pheromones that make him irresistibly attractive to women(and man). Grand Arch-Magnus BattleKnight Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Powers & Abilities Evolve Warrior Serum: '''Due to the Evolve Warrior Serum was enhanced with enhanced human strength, speed, endurance, agility, durability, and reflexes. And combined with his superhuman and supernatural powers making him very powerful warrior. * '''Artificially Enhanced Physiology: '''As an Evolve Warrior possesses enhanced human abilities, such as formidable intelligence, strength, speed, senses, durability, agility, stamina, dexterity and reflexes, as well as an accelerated healing factor. He possesses the abilities of a low-mid level superhuman. Also, the EWS is definite, meaning even if he chose to live an unhealthy lifestyle, none of his powers would weaken. ** '''Enhanced Strength: '''Rasmus' strength has been augmented beyond the natural limits of the human race. His strength is superior to even the like of Adam. He is strong enough to easily send a human flying a very far distance with a punch or a kick, out strength other superhuman opponents, and can lift 20-75 tons and he can overpower superhuman beings such as Atlanteans, Vampires and even the finest human athletes with ease. He has supported and lifted dozens of tons of stones stopped a giant earth elemental bears which weigh about 8 times than a regular bear, briefly slowed down a building from falling on a village, flipped a giant water tank ( with the help of Garris and Amelia ), deadlifted hundreds of tons of concrete, and has fought and kept up with stronger opponents. The serum that gave Rasmus superhuman mental and physical attributes could possibly get stronger as Rasmus ages, and he has been able to grapple and push back Eternal somebody who can lift 100+ tons when both were undercover on a mission and didn't know who they were fighting. *** '''Enhanced Leap: '''In addition, he has superhuman jumping, leaping and sprinting capabilities. He sprang several feet through the air and kicked Adam, sending him flying. *** '''100 Percent Muscle Usage: '''Rasmus due to the serum he can use 100% of his muscle and beyond, and as such, is able to damage monsters quite easily. He increases his power by mentally releasing the limiter (100%, 200%, etc.). However, his body can't always withstand the strain of his attacks (although this drawback is negated by his healing ability). ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''He possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire and arrows. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers ** '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Rasmus body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species. Additionally, he exerts himself at peak capacity for hours, if not days before he gets exhausted. ** '''Enhanced Resilience: '''Rasmus body is highly resistant to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood during physical activity, granting him high-level endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. *** '''Enhanced Hunger Suppression: '''Despite his hyperactive metabolism, Rasmus can suppress his physical hunger for exceedingly long periods of time, allowing him to think clearly and to continue moving for weeks to months on end despite grievous starvation. *** '''Enhanced Pain Neutralization: '''Rasmus has an extreme tolerance for pain as he capable of fighting through a pain that would greatly impair a normal human from fighting. ** '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Rasmus possesses enhanced reflexes, flawless dexterity, and coordination. His reaction speed allows him to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. He's able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing him to instantly act and react to danger. ** '''Enhanced Agility: Rasmus is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. ** Enhanced Durability: '''Rasmus skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. ** '''Enhanced Senses: All of Rasmus senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human, he possesses perfect pitch and night vision. His senses allow him to identify small changes in the air. He has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. Enhanced senses include, but are not limited to: *** Enhanced Hearing *** Enhanced Sense of Smell *** Enhanced Vision *** Enhanced Touch *** Enhanced Taste * Regenerative Immortality: '''Rasmus possesses superhuman cellular regeneration, enabling him to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet/arrow wounds and broken bones, take mere minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about an hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as an infant-like limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, his healing powers leave him immune to any form of illness and contaminate. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality ** '''Regeneration Augmentation: '''Rasmus can increase the rate and speed of his Regenerative Healing Factor as the result of the level of punishment sustained. This means that each time he is wounded and healed, this will make the speed of regeneration faster than before, and will get faster each time he is wounded and healed. *** '''Ageless Immortality/Decelerated Aging: Rasmus healing factor provides him with an endless lifespan by halting the aging process never age, and as a result, Rasmus does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. *** Hyper-Accelerated Metabolism: Rasmus '''has an accelerated metabolism, rendering him resistant to weight gain, illness, injury, and accelerating his healing speed. *** '''Disease/Contaminant Immunity: Rasmus is virtually immune to all virus, diseases, and most poisons or toxins. Only the most potent of chemicals will affect him and only for a brief period before returning to normal. He also possesses physical, mental, social, spiritual, emotional, and sexual health superior to any human to have ever lived. He has endless vitality, libido, and a will to live. *** Enhanced Vitality: Rasmus exhibits inexhaustible drive, willpower, and stamina, able to continue fighting far longer than any normal human while showing no signs of exhaustion. He is highly accustomed to pain. While not immune to the sensation, he can withstand most levels of pain with it only slightly fazing him. He also has indomitable endurance, having to continue fighting effectively after suffering several critical wounds while his healing powers were suppressed and likewise survives cutting open his chest without being sedated. *** Environmental/Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is able to survive and adapt to any environment or weather conditions without changing shape to adapt. Wolverine is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. He can wear minimal clothing in sub-zero temperatures without any harm. ** Body Manipulation: Rasmus has complete control over the movements and functions of his flesh, muscles, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. He can control his flesh and blood to move at command, which allows him to take control over his motions, augment himself. He has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, allowing for immense flexibility and agility, and limited shapeshifting. * Spontaneous Adaptation: '''He can automatically adapt to any environment, situation, enemy, etc, and survive anything. '''Supernatural Body Modification & Implants: '''Due to Project Evolution, Rasmus gone has nonconsensually undergone several physical body modifications, several of which were done surgically and the rest was done by pumping large amounts of hormones into him. Such body modifications has increased the sex appeal of certain areas of his body. Under the mind controlling drugs of Project Evolve, Rasmus weaponized his body for assassination and combat usage, Rasmus raw sexual appeal is absolutely distracting; it is soothing to all five senses, invoking pleasures of unprecedented heights within his targets, rendering seduction akin to second nature. Garnering such methods, he has acquired the many desires of his heart without failure, basking in glory thereafter. Rasmus skin is replaced with daedric hide that makes him virtually resistant to which boosting his already formidable durability and endurance to new levels, they also gave him a second heart. * '''Secondary Heart: '''This simplest and most self-sufficient of implants allows an Evolve Warrior to survive his other heart being damaged or destroyed, and to survive in low oxygen environments. Not just a backup, the secondary heart can boost the blood-flow around Evolve Warrior body. * '''Muscle Ascension Compound: A distillate made from the "blood, sweat, and tears of Hercules" that grants the user juggernaut-like physical strength and invulnerability to nearly all types of physical damage. Small amounts of both. * * Enhanced Musculature: '''Near-unbreakable skeleton. * '''Carbide Ceramic Ossification: '''He has a high-density titanium alloy grafted onto skeletal structures to make her bones virtually unbreakable, this was also done to accommodate his immense superhuman strength. * '''Spliced DNA: Rasmus own DNA was augmented as a result of the splicing extraterrestrial DNA from three distinct rare and alien species (Okrarc, Qeth, Qettox) transforming him into an into a Herculean-Okrarc-Qeth-Qettox hybrid which gave him the physical condition of an entire armies worth of soldiers, furthermore, his body took on properties of the males of the three races that were spliced into his DNA. * Animal DNA: * Superhuman Physical Attractiveness: '''He has some degree of supernatural attractiveness which tends to compel women and man to fall in love with him upon first sight. ** '''Increased Muscle Mass: '''Rasmus also possesses increased muscular body mass. He is shown and known for being incredibly strong and physically attractive; having almost a natural bodybuilder-like look. His increased body muscularity greatly helps him in combat, also well as to protect others from harm. '''Grand Arch-Magnus Battleknight Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Magical Power & Abilities Ascended Magnus Ritual: '''Combine with his mother side large Magicka capacity and the Ascended Magnus Ritual was enhanced with supernatural-level magicka strength, imagination, speed, endurance, agility, control, manipulation, durability, and reflexes. The ritual also grants him heightened magical senses, a boosted curse resistance system and extreme magic resistance '''Arcane Magnus Lord Physiology: * Immense Magicka Powers: '''Even by S-Class Mage standard, Rasmus possesses a tremendous amount of magicka. * '''Supernatural Magical Regeneration: '''Able to regenerate magical power at a faster pace than a human or even a elf can. '''High-Level Necromancer: '''Rasmus is a very powerful necromancer commercially. He can raise zombies, since the dead, raise vampires in daytime, since vampires and lycanthropes, estimate their power level, the approximate age of vampires, and can resist (at least partially) mental influence from vampires. Particulars that set him apart from other. * '''Undead Manipulation: Rasmus can rule both physical and ghostly undead, command the dead souls, condemn them to torment, or steal the souls of dead/dying to increase the legions of undead. His zombie looks lifelike and can fool the untrained eye, including "healing" any sign of decay or injury. As he grows in power, they appear truly human. ** Phantasm Manipulation ** Zombie Manipulation * Resurgence: '''Rasmus can bring himself and others alike. Later he can bring the dead back without a human sacrifice. ** '''Electrical Resurgence: Due to his affiny for Electric elemental, he can revive himself and others through electrical phenomena. * Advanced Necrokinesis: '''Rasmus an animate corpses and dead beings, making them able to move and react. However, Rasmus can create sentient or semi-sentient undead. * '''Cemetery/Death/Moon/Soul Empowerment: '''Due to the special connect to Cemetery, soul, moon, and death, he grows more stronger, faster, more durable, etc, unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. '''HIgh-Level Technomancer High-Level Spiritmancer Master Battle Magnus Master Conjuring Magic: '''Rasmus can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements. * '''High-Level Summoner - '''Rasmus is a very powerful summoner as he summons various beings like an another person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. * '''Banishment * Incantation Asmodeus Verduren Von Stein Prince of Darkness & Dark Lord Of Elementals & Old One & Outer Gods Overview Asmodeus'' Verduren Von Stein Prince of Darkness & Dark Lord Of Elementals & Old One & Outer Gods Powers & Abilities'Edit '''Primogenitor & The First Of One's Kind Of The Dracopyre Race Of The Primordial Twilight Bloodline Physiology: Rasmus has all of the common power of Original Vampire Lord, Alpha Original Werebeast, his primordial dragon soul and his Project Evolution and Project Ascension which augmented the powers into new level that is more advanced and more powerful than Lamae Bal Queen Of Vampire & Modhorya Corgna The Alpha Queen of Therianthropes despite being younger than them from centuries alone and due to several years of research by himself with mixed with Ark Magnus Engine Reactor (Also known as A.M.E.R, or the Magnus Hearts). Enhanced Vampiric/Therianthrope Abilities: '''He possesses supernatural strength, durability, agility, awareness, speed, senses, regeneration capabilities, pheromones, endurance, and immortality. Being the Primogenitor Of The Primordial Twilight Bloodline, his incredible powers are far above that of most vampires and werebeast. '''Absolute Regeneration Factor: '''He can heal from anything completely, even if there is absolutely nothing remaining of his body. every injury shall cease; critical injuries will be healed in a matter of seconds. Complete destruction results in complete restoration. * '''True Immorality: Due to the Vampire immorality, Modhorya Corgna special-Therianthrope immortality, and being the true and chosen champion of the nine divine/daedric prince, the Project Evolution/Ascended immortality, Asmodeus body has been rendered immortal and superhuman. Asmodeus possesses true immortality, unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and his mind and soul are as immortal as his biological body, he's immune to mental/spiritual damage. Any injuries he suffers immediately heal, even if he is disintegrated, blown up, completely deleted, or even if he is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, he will still return to life. Absolutely immune to all harm, nor can he die of any natural, supernatural, and/or unnatural causes. His existence and soul are completely independent of even the concept of reality, making him not bound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. His powers cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, copied, etc. New powers can still be developed and existing ones strengthened, but only through the his own will and abilities. He is eternal and indestructible. * Perfect Resurrective Immortality: Rasmus is unable to permanently die under any circumstances, such as being completely crushed, decapitated, or even due to malnutrition. He has recovered from being shot, stabbed, drowned, crushed, exploded, poisoned, decapitated, irradiated, and incinerated. * Resurrection Adaptation: Asmodeus '''can adapt to whatever killed him before his resurrection, becoming resistant or immune to it afterwards. * '''Resurrection Empowerment: '''Asmodeus can resurrect himself stronger than they were before he died, increasing his overall conditions including strength, stamina, etc. and having his powers increased. * '''Enhanced Self-Resurrection: '''Asmodeus is able to fully restore himself, instantly nullifying any kind of damage or condition, and endlessly reviving from any death or destruction. '''Beyond Life and Death: '''Asmodeus has transcend the concepts of life and death. Therefore, he cannot be regarded as living, dead or even amortal. '''Perfect Undead: Due to his quadbrid nature, Asmodeus exists in a paradoxical state of being simultaneously alive and undead by all definitions of both states without the weaknesses or limitations. Asmodues always have a pulse be it blood or life-force regardless of his state emanating form his soul and the source of their dual existence. Asmodeus Shinso Bloodline: '''Asmodeus is the progenitor of Primoridial Twilight Bloodline mixed with Lamae Bal bloodline mixed. Their Shinso blood mixed and became synchronized thus merging their bloodlines together with him being the progenitor. This unique blood allows Asmodeus to have enhanced powers that is not common for vampire and werebeast alike. Those of his bloodline have the same powers like superhuman mental process, adaptive magicka energy, vast magicka prowness, superhuman beauty, blood empowerment, perfect daywalking, ehanced night/darkness empowerment, the project evolution/ascneded powers, and their natural powers abilites and skills enhanced tenfold. * '''Immense Demonic Aura: '''Despite being younger than Lamae Bal and Modhorya Corgna, Asmodeus have tremoudsly dreadful demonic aura that surpassed them and he can kill platoon of rookie paladins and even veteran paladin-captain body froze from sheer fear, and the entire The Guardian Of The League and his own children who is strong-willed and brave people was absolutely terrified of the aura. As he is a Shinso, his aura is much more potent and darker than an average vampire and is described as "a darkness deeper than night". '''Evolutionary Energy Manipulation: '''Asmodeus is able to manipulate the energy of evolution, granting him advanced potential and access to a wide variety of applications. '''Vampire/Therianthrope Weakness Immunity: Asmodeus can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. * Enhanced Body Manipulation: Asmodeus gains the ability to manipulate the genetic coding in any part of his body, tapping into the genome of Nirn numerous lifeforms. This ranges from producing animals from his body, like a squirrel from his hand, or transform himself into any animal he chooses or manifest certain traits. ** Biological Manipulation: Asmodeus can also create life forms from his own body parts and have them obeying him, as they were a part of his being. Organisms created from Asmodeus body parts are also much stronger than their natural counterparts. ** Enhanced Shapeshifting ** Adaptive Evolution: '''Asmodeus can quickly adapt to any situation, automatically gaining the necessary attributes to face them. In a fight, he may adapt himself to resist abilities, replicate and enhance them to surpass his opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can also analyze and understand any object, person or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. '''Vast Superhuman Strength: '''Asmodeus when he was mortal originally able to lift 20-75 tons, now he have virtually limitless superhuman strength, able to lift over 100 tons effortlessly. * '''Enhanced Superhuman Leap Superhuman Speed: Vast Superhuman Stamina: '''Asmodeus stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. '''Vast Superhuman Resilience: '''Asmodeus body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless endurance in all physical activities. His stamina and vitality are inexhaustible and limitless. '''Enhanced Superhuman Auto-Reflexes Enhanced Superhuman Agility Nigh-Invulnerability: '''He became nigh-absolute invulnerability, thus he is immune to all forms of damage, he is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Asmodeus has shown to be impervious to all attacks that has been dealt to him, and immune to all diseases. Asmodeus has had a building collapse on him with no effect happen to him . He has walked through magma, which is can be 1300 °F to 2400 °F and it hasn't burned or broken through his skin or cause him any harm. '''Superhuman Sense * Superhuman Enhanced Hearing * Superhuman Enhanced Sense of Smell * '''Superhuman '''Enhanced Vision * '''Superhuman '''Enhanced Touch * '''Superhuman '''Enhanced Taste Asmodeus Verduren Von Stein Prince of Darkness & Dark Lord Of Elementals & Old One & Outer Gods Magical Powers & Abilities Edit Evoultion Magic: Asmoduesdue to his status as Daedric Prince Of Evoultion and his personal studie of the evoultion, he can manipulate the evolution of species and individuals, including himself. Advancing or decreasing evolutionary steps shifting their adaptations/abilities to create new species, etc. He is able to grant superpowers, especially those related to expanding the normal abilities of the species, remove the existing powers or granting the species a potential to gain powers. Insanity Magic: '''Asmodues can utilize magic that manipulates madness. Asmodues can augment his own madness, induce madness in others, or even cure madness. This power often goes hand-in-hand with moon-based magics, and can be just as dangerous to the user as it is to the people being targeted. '''Moon Magic: '''He also learn moon magic from moon fae, he is able to perform a legendary form of magic that allow him to cast magical spells and feats through the moon. '''Taint Magic: Asmodeus is able to perform a form of magic that utilizes a form of corruption or tainted nature to a variety of effects. Enhanced Necromancy: '''Asmodeus gain god-like powers of transcendency by death, undeath, the manipulation of death and necromancy. '''Shadewalker Bloodline Powers Adaptive Metabolism: '''Rasmus family have a supernaturally adaptive metabolism, which allows them to withstand virtually any toxin/pathogen, survive incredibly harsh conditions and recover at amazing speed from otherwise lethal damage. They can build up their physical abilities to potentially infinite levels through increasingly harder training, and develop powerful elemental resistances via gradual exposure. This flexibility extends also to their brain cells, allowing them to learn at an accelerated rate, and they prove highly compatible with enhancing drugs and similar empowering substances, permanently incorporating the enhancements and quickly nullifying their various side-effects. '''Oyneutvikling: '''Rasmus awakened Oyneutvikling as a child with one x in both eyes/ After Project Evolution/Ascended which augmented the eyes making them much more potent and powerful. By adulthood, his Oyneutikling was fully developed and active near-constantly. And after his asceded and his Prince Of Darkness powers. Rasmus mastery over the Oyneutikling surpassed every other member of the Shadewalker clan in his natural lifetime. With brief eye contact, Rasmus could place targets under illusion and paralyse them or relay information. '''Reyrie Bloodline Powers Adaptive Magicka Energy Strength level Stength Class 75 -''' Rasmus can lift approximately 25-75 tons and 100 when using his Telekinesis or magicka. '''Strength Class 100+ - '''The exact limits of the his vast physical strength are unknown after his ascneded and usurping of Daedric Prince Of Evolution, however, he can lift over 100 tons and over with ease. '''Abilities Edit * Super-Genius Level Intelligence: Rasmus is very cunning, with 400+ IQ, many years of battle experience who described as having "a natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes;" he is easily capable of picking up complicated skills quickly and perfectly/permanently retaining them. He is a polymath and an expert in all fields. * Industrial Genius: '''With his industrial genius, Rasmus can create new weapons and gadgets out of anything for his armor and his friends and army. * '''Tactical Genius: '''Rasmus has a genius level of strategy and tactics. Rasmus is an phenomenally formidable tactical and strategic supergenius, to the point that he claims not to know how to lose. Due to his super-hyper intellect and his own personal experience, often uses cunning and planning to successfully outwit stronger and more powerful foes, gaining leverage over them rather than simply out-fighting them, often using any of their exploitable weaknesses (such as anti-angel runes and magick, fear of close area in the case of Adam Oarlock, and manipulation-inducing tunnel vision in the case of Ranon) to his advantage, though Lex's approach is even more effective, intricate, and complex, and also far more ruthless than Adam or Amelia with Lex often having numerous back-up plans to his back-up plans, accounting for numerous possible scenarios with efficient contingencies. Indeed, Rasmus unparalleled ability to plan, strategize, restrategize, and break down his opponents grants him power that surpasses even that of Adam, Amelia, since Rasmus ability to predict and gather information on his many opponents allows him to easily outstrategize any of them one-on-one, thereby making it almost impossible for them to succeed against Rasmus. And Rasmusis almost always tremendously successful in the long-term (claiming not to know how to lose). * '''Scientific Genius: Rasmus has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization in the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. Rasmus have vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use his scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). * Criminal Genius: Rasmus possesses phenomenal intellectual capacity in the commission of criminal activities. * Combat Genius: '''Rasmus has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that can automatically knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. He also has a vast knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and his surrounding areas using it to his advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. ** '''Battlefield Adaptation ** One-Man Army * Master Blacksmith: '''Rasmus is genius in the art of smithing. He is able to craft many different kinds of items to sheer perfection. Rasmus is able to forge the strongest of weapons, the toughest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. He even able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. * '''Expert Businessman: '''Rasmus is extremely well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters by virtue of the fact that he is savvy enough to have, over the years, built up several multi-million septim companies from virtually nothing. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as his impeccable business ethics. He also strives to be environmentally responsible in his businesses, and in one case, immediately fired an employee who made profitable (but illegal) sales to Aerator Alliel. He states that if he wanted to, he could give away his entire fortune and build it up again within a week. * '''Master Deceiver: '''is a genius in the art of deception, which is what allowed him to easily trick the House Barleyfyre guard and enter the mansion, as well as discreetly trick Pearson the Cheater into saying the wrong thing to Rasmus face about Ilrune, giving Rasmus an excuse to sadistically murder him. * '''Master Manipulator: '''Rasmus is an expert at superbly getting into people's heads and manipulating them. He was able to slowly turn Ilrune Urivalur, a young brilliant warrior, into a loyal minon/lover like himself, giving her the epithet "The Lady Of Midnight ", and to swiftly make the lustful Pearson the Cheater uncomfortable (by suggesting he sleep with Ilrune, after whom Illrune had been lusting), making him pathetically (and unsuccessfully) plead for his life after picking up on the Rasmus angry sarcasm. This is one of the Rasmus most effective weapons, as it especially aides him in gaining followers in his many loyal goons (who don't hesitate to break their leader out of Edgefield Regional Prison, but is also useful for carrying out mental torture * '''Master Charmer: '''Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker has been a successful warrior/merchant/criminal/dark lord for a long time, he is incredible handsome, seductive, charming and eloquent by nature, and he is infallibly persuasive. He has a compelling voice; he is an natural orator, storyteller, leader, and hero, with an immense aptitude for manipulating others. He’s able to bring anyone to understand and feel for his viewpoint, causing others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. * '''Master Seducer & Smooth Talker: '''Rasmus possesses innate seductive skills and charming allure which he can use to easily and efficiently seduce and manipulate anyone of either the same, opposite, or entirely different species of sex. * '''Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. ' Weaknesses' Edit Rasmus is a very powerful and versatility warrior from his years of experience. But he does have some weaknesses physical, spiritually, and psychological weakness. General Weaknesses'''Edit * '''Mental Illness: '''Although he appears to be currently sane, his mental stability is still questionable. Rasmus has undergone mental and emotional breakdowns, episodes of mental illness, and severe suicidal depression relating to his powers and personal traumas. ** '''Severe PTSD: '''The brutal and nightmarish process of Project Evolution/Ascension and various battle and wars that he joined during his childhood and early adulthood have left some few mental scars that leave him a nightmare and vivid flashback. While it has lessened for centuries and with the help of his few telepath lover have helped him to come to term with his past. ** '''Narcissism & Overconfidence: '''Rasmus/Asmodeus greatest flaw is his narcisism and his overconfidence in his abilities, and sometimes acted too hastily and emotionally, often underestimating his enemies, which led to his defeat against weaker opponents. ** '''Depression & Low Self-Esteem: '''Despite his arrogance and pride in his power and current status. Rasmus has suffered from suicidal depression due to his family destruction which he thinks it his fault for being born and not helping his family despite his young age, him being mind-control into killings his first wife and lover Rheita and he unknowingly kills his grown son and daughter when he becomes Asmodeus and forced to fighting his own descendant for a centuries and half. * '''Rheita Lorethar & Moon & Crystal Blacklight: '''Rasmus greatest psychological weakness is his love for his deceased lover/wife who helped him both physically, spiritually and psychologically who gave him a semblance of a normal albeit high-active life, but after her death by his hand Rasmus become obsessed with being her back from the dead no matter the cost, but after his end of his journey Rasmus become emotionally/mentally broken as he realised that he can't bring her back due to her finding peace and the artifact can bring her back and necromantic magic only bring her eternal suffering and him have to fight an ancient daedric prince and a Grand Draconic Elemental Emperor Lord Of Ghrula and the elemental plane of Void, Wind, Chaos, and Weather Planes and him taking his grandfather position as Grand Eternal Elemental Emperor Lord Wyrell who was absolute sovereign of Fire, Water, Ice, Nature, and Earth, and him being the dual vessel of Nyarlathotep & Cthulhu Rasmus snapped and declared his intention against humanity goes to his persona know to the world as Asmodeus Prince of Darkness & Dark Lord Of Elementals & Great Old One/Outer Gods. and his fairy companion Crystal & Moon Blacklight who act as his moral compass and emotional advisor who use their empathic magic to help him goes through his journey of redemption and eventually Crystal & Moon soon fall for him due to his inner kindness and charisma, the love for his deceased love of his wife/lover and him accepted them for their half fairy and cupid blood. Rasmus is overly protective of them to a point of near violent. '''Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Weaknesses Edit * Drowing: '''Of the few ways to kill Rasmus given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. He has admitted that being kept underwater can kill him, with the healing factor only prolonging the agony * '''Oxygen Deprivation: '''Rasmus healing factor is dependent on his brain subconscious activity. As such, if Wolverine is deprived of oxygen long enough, allowing his brain to shut down, he can die. * '''Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Garris once stated that Rasmus could be killed if his head became separated from his body, causing his brain to be unable to send signals to the section(s) of his body that needs healing. Because of the addition of his dense bones the facts that he can fully heal his own body from a single drop of blood and fully heal from a daemonic empower firestorm with nothing but his skeleton remaining. * Head Dependency: But Rasmus said that he still can survied being decaptionion but if his head is seal or erased he be permanently dead. * Resurrection-Related Weaknesses ** Uncontrolable Rage: '''Upon reviving, Rasmus is often extremely enraged due to the pains of death and resurrection. ** '''Diminished Intellect: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus suffer from a temporarily lower intelligence and increased agitation. ** '''Amnesia: '''When he come back from the dead, Rasmus temporarily lose his memory prior to his death and some few basic stuff like how to tied his boots, forget to eat, etc. * '''Fueling of Accelerated Metabolism: '''Rasmus hybrid/augmentation metabolism, despite being beneficial, also burns through calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body lean and fit. Due to this, Rasmus needs to every so often intake an immense amount of nutritional calories (requiring him to eat immense amounts of food) in order to function normally, since Rasmus will otherwise be rendered disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. * '''Beings of Greater Power: Rasmus, when fighting beings of greater might is more vulnerable, since if someone successfully land a solid blow on Rasmus, they can effortlessly knock out, injure and even kill him. * Adamantium-related weaknesses ** Adamantium Allotropes: '''Adamantium has thirteen different allotropes (variants) that are very unstable compared to adamantium because of their different molecular configurations and thus physical properties. Some have caused Rasmus to become dizzy or weak just by being in close contact with these adamantium specimens. '''Gods Weaknesses Edit Asmodeus had very few true weaknesses due to his status as the champion of Nine Divine and his own vast magick shielding and were immune to most of the standard Demonic/Clthuic/Elemental weaknesses. Harming, Misleading or Trapping * Holy water - Holy water caused pain to Asmodeus * Enochian sigils -''' Asmodeus can't find people with enochian sigils carved in their ribs. Also he could be weakened by a variant of an enochian sigil. * '''Salt - Salt caused pain to Asmodeus. * Hex Bag - Asmodeus couldn't locate someone if they are concealed by hex bags.10 * Heavenly Host - Multiple angels acting collectively could capture Asmodeus.[1 * Devil's Trap - Asmodeus can be trapped in a Devil's Trap. * Demon-killing knife - Asmodeus can be harmed by this knife. Banishing and Killing * Archangel -''' Asmodeus fled in fear of being destroyed by Nine Divine Archangel. * '''Potent Holy Weapon - While he immune to lower level holy artifact and weaponry and is highly resistly to high-grade artifact and weaponry some of them can very well can kill him or very well weakened him. * The Udødelig Angre - A very powerful sword that can kill anything that is both supernatural and immortal regardless if they are good or evil. Paraphernalia Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie Equipment'''Edit '''The Decimation Gauntlets Of Obilvion: '''The '''Decimation Gauntlets Of Obilvion '''is an ancient relic forged in the pits of hell. It grants its wielder tremendous strength able to move heavy obstacles by punching them, along with the ability to conjure the flames of hell from his fist to incinerate all enemies. It also grants its user the ability to defend and counter Mystical attacks. * '''Limited Hell-Flame Manipulation * Earthquake Generation * Enhanced Physical Strength Attack The Evig Angre: '''Using the tip of the Twilight Elemental Shard and the few piece from the original Sekund Udødelig Angre, and Elemental Heart/Bones From Kataigída Daedraess Lady Of Weather & Uyvvbal Daedra Lord Of , and the elemental swords for the underworld, it inherits the shadowly ability to absorb life and the harshess and intensity of weather capable of melting /destroyed any armor. Rasmus forged Sekund Udødelig Angre. An extremely lethal weapon molded in the likeness of its owner, retaining all of the power of the originals in its alloy. From the Udødelig Angre it retains the ability to punish its peers, paralyzing them in a state of infinite agony or outright killed them, * '''Advanced Demonic Weather Manipulation * Advanced Demonic Shadow Manipulation * Vorpal Sharpness Manipulation * Pain Induction Mask Of Mental Fortitude: A mask that enable Rasmus to virtually remained calm any situation, allowing him to think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. * Enhanced Clear State Of Mind * Enhanced Tranquility * Enhaced Self-Emotion Negation * Anxiety Immunity Technologicaly * Nigh-Arcane Technology: '''Rasmus has created his own brand of advanced technology, capable of completing tasks and feats so great that it only appears like magic such as controlling reality, living armor, and weapons, devices, etc. The technology is so advanced that it's beyond mere human logic and imagination. Due to his status as Monarch of Grand Royal Empire Of Sheydoxian and his own transcendental super-genius IQ and near limitless amount of funding and resources. ** '''Psybernetics: Ramus has made his own brand of psybernetics implant from the blueprint that was left by dwemer and lather and further enhanced finished by him. Category:Anti Category:Anti Villain Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Dracopyre (Sandkings321) Category:Demigods Category:Daedric Princes Category:Elemental L Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Battlemages Category:Alchemists Category:Oathbreaker Category:Leader Category:Sandkings321 Canon